Tanabata
by Vinara 28
Summary: Tanabata. Hari dimana dua bintang yang dinamakan Hiko Boshi (Altair) dan Princess Ori Hime (Vega) dapat menyebrangi bimasakti hanya sekali dalam setahun untuk menghabiskan malam bersama. pada hari ke-7 bulan ke-7./"Tahun depan kita bertemu lagi di sini saat festival tanabata."/"Uhm, aku akan menunggu."/#STDE Natsu no Kizuna.
1. Chapter 1

_"Anak kecil seperti dirimu kenapa berada di tempat ramai sendirian?"_

_"Aku? Eh, bukankah kau juga sendirian?"_

_"..."_

_"Ano, sebenarnya aku tersesat."_

_"Eh? Se-sebenarnya aku juga tersesat."_

_"Jadi? Kita tersesat?"_

_"He..he.. Kita sama-sama tersesat."_

_._

_"Mau menggantungnya bersama?"_

_"Uhm."_

_"Apa permintaanmu?"_

_"Rahasia."_

_._

_"Tahun depan, kita bertemu lagi di sini saat festival Tanabata."_

_"Uhm, aku akan menunggu."_

* * *

_**Tanabata**_

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Vinara 28**_

_**Pair: Shikamaru N. & Temari**_

_**Genre: Frienship, Romance**_

_**Warning: OOC, AU, Abal, Gaje, EYD & Tanda baca.**_

_**~Tanabata~**_

* * *

_'Tahun depan kita bertemu lagi di sini saat festival tanabata.'_

_'Uhm, aku akan menunggu.'_

Sepasang iris hitam kelam terbelalak, membulat besar bersamaan dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi tubuh tegap berotot yang hanya memakai celana pendek di atas lutut.

Panas? Tidak. Bukan hanya karena teriknya panas yang membuat jumlah keringatnya semakin bertambah tapi karena mimpi yang baru saja ia alami. Ah, lebih tepatnya kenangan masa lalu yang berputar kembali di alam mimpi. Deja Vu.

Pria berambut Nanas itu menjambak rambutnya sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutunya. Kipas angin kecil yang menyala di samping futon-nya sedikit menyejukkan badannya, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

Pria itu terus tenggelam dalam bayangan mimpi yang membuatnya semakin frustasi. Siapa dia? Kenapa aku menunggunya? Bahkan aku tidak ingat bagaimana wajahnya. Itulah yang menjadi fokus utama dalam pikiran pria pemalas tukang tidur tersebut.

Moto 'Medokusai' ia singkirkan sejenak untuk memikirkan makna dari mimpinya tersebut. Biasanya pria berambut nanas itu malas memikirkan hal-hal yang merepotkan dan tidak penting. Tapi entah kenapa ia ingin memikirkan tentang mimpinya itu.

"Shikamaru..!" suara derap langkah mengiringi suara teriakan dari arah roka. Shouji kamar pria bernama Shikamaru itu tergeser kasar, menampakkan wanita paruh baya dengan garis muka tegas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus tertidur?! Cepatlah bangun pemalas..!"

Brakk!

Wanita paruh baya tersebut menghentakkan sapu tepat di asamping futon Shikamaru. Sementara si pemilik kamar hanya melirik sejenak wanita paruh baya yang saat ini tengah berkacak pinggang lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepala nanasnya ke atas bantal.

"Hoam.. aku sudah bangun Oka-san. Aku tidak kuliah jadi aku mau mengistirahatkan tubuhku sebentar, rasanya semua tulangku perlu ku luruskan—"

"Hmm.." ibu Shikamaru memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan membunuh, genggamannya ia eratkan pada gagang sapu yang sudah terangkat dan siap untuk menghantam putra sematawayangnya.

"Eehh..?!" Shikamaru sontak terbangun dari posisi tidur lalu menyambar kaos tipis yang tersampir di atas kursi belajarnya. "Baiklah aku akan keluar.." Shikamaru berlari meninggalkan kediamannya yang terlihat damai dan nyaman. Kalau tidak ada mahluk benama 'ibu' mungkin Manshion Nara adalah tempat ternyaman untuk tidur. Malang sekali nasibmu Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal. Kaki yang hanya berbalut sandal jepit menendang kaleng kosong untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Jalanan terasa sepi karena musim panas adalah musim yang paling dibenci. Pada kenyataannya banyak orang-orang memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah sambil menikmati hembusan udara segar dari AC atau Kipas angin sambil menyantap Semangka dan jus dingin.

Tenggorokan Shikamaru seketika langsung mengering saat mengingat jus apple kesukaannya. Ah, andai saja ibunya tidak mengamuk karena Shikamaru terlalu banyak tidur, mungkin Shikamaru sudah membawa serta dompetnya untuk membeli sekaleng softdrink dingin. Sayangnya dia meninggalkan rumah dengan terburu-buru karena takut dihajar ibunya hingga ia lupa mengambil dompet hitam yang mungkin masih ada sisa uang jajan sebelum liburan musim panas minggu lalu.

Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri saat berada di tengah-tengah persimpangan jalan. Ia tidak yakin mau pergi ke mana. "Lebih baik aku ke rumah Chouji untuk menumpang tidur." Gumam Shikamaru. Meski cuaca saat ini sangat panas tapi teriknya panas tidak akan membakar kepintaran Shikamaru. Binggo.. menumpang tidur di rumah sahabatnya.

Membayangkan tempat nyaman untuk tidur membuat wajah Shikamaru berseri-seri. Ia berjalan sambil bersenandung ria. Bahkan karena terlalu senang, ia tidak menyadari sudah berpapasan dengan seorang wanita cantik yang tengah kebingungan.

Shikamaru terlalu malas mengurusi urusan orang. "Ano, sumimasen." Shikamaru mendengus kesal karena wanita itu malah memanggilnya. Ia menoleh menatap wanita bersurai blonde dengan model ikat rambut yang, Err.. kekanak-kanakan. "ya?" jawab Shikamaru singkat. Sebelah alisnya ia naikkan.

"Summimasen, apa anda tahu rumah Yamanaka Ino?" tanya wanita tersebut. Ia berojigi sejenak di depan Shikamaru. Tutur bahasa dan prilakunya sangat sopan bahkan untuk pemuda yang menanggapinya dengan malas.

Shikamaru memperhatikan tubuh wanita itu dari ujung kaki sampai unjung rambut, membuat sang wanita merasa risih ditatap seperti itu. "A-ano, kalau anda tidak tahu, mungkin aku bisa tanya dengan orang lain." Sambungnya karena ia merasa sedikit risih dengan Shikamaru.

"Eh?!" Shikamaru tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia meraih pergelangan wanita berkuncir empat tersebut untuk menahannya agar tidak pergi. "Kau bukan orang Konoha?" bukanya menjawab, Shikamaru malah balik bertanya.

"Uhm.." karena takut, wanita bersurai blonde itu mengagguk cepat kemudian memberontak. Setelah lepas dari genggaman Shikamaru, wanita itu berlari menjauh, menyusuri jalanan yang berlawanan arah dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap bosan punggung wanita tersebut. "Padahal aku mau bilang kalau rumah Ino searah dengan rumah Chouji." Gumam Shikamaru. "Medokusai.."

"Eh, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu sebelumnya?"

**~oOo~**

"Ha..ha..ha.." wanita bersurai blode dengan model rambut ponytail itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar cerita dari teman jauhnya. Ah, lebih tepatnya calon kakak iparnya. "Nama pemuda itu Shikamaru, tatapannya memang mengerikan, tapi dia orangnya baik." Terangnya.

"Tapi Ino-san, dia menatapku seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup." Lanjutnya menceritakan tentang kejadian yang ia alami barusan. "Kalau aku tahu dia temanmu mungkin sudah aku hajar kepala nanasnya itu."

"Sudah-sudah Temari-san, jangan buat perutku makin sakit menahan tawa, pfftt." Ino masih saja memegangi perutnya. Ia berbaring di atas kasur busa menahan gemelitik perutnya yang memaksanya untuk tertawa. "Aku bisa bayangkan bagaimana dia menatapmu.. hahaha."

Pluk.!

Temari melempari Ino dengan bantal. "Kau menertawaiku?" rajuknya. "Karena dia aku makin tersesat, mungkin kalau aku tidak bertemu dengannya tadi aku sudah menemukan rumahmu sejak tadi."

Ino tidak menanggapi grutuan Temari, ia masih asik membayangkan kejadian yang dialami Temari sambil terus tertawa.

"Tapi, sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing." Gumam Temari pelan.

"Eh? Benarkah? Apa Temari-san pernah ke Konoha sebelumnya?" tanya Ino antusias. Ah, tidak salahnyakan kalau Ino berniat menjodohkan Temari dengan Shikamaru. Lagi pula keduanya bersetatus singgle.

"Uhm. Tapi sudah lama sekali, mungkin waktu itu umurku sekitar 8 tahun." Jawab Temari. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di badan ranjang. Meluruskan kakinya di atas lantai. Posisi yang nyaman saat tengah bersantai di dalam kamar.

"Hmm. Mungkin waktu itu kalian pernah bertemu." Celetuk Ino asal.

"Tidak mungkin, karena aku selalu bersama keluargaku." Sambar Temari cepat. "Atau mungkin—"

_'Tahun depan kita bertemu lagi di sini saat festival tanabata.'_

"—Ah, tidak mungkin aku pernah bertemu denganya."

**~oOo~**

'Saat Festival Tanabata?' Shikamaru beranjak dari tidurnya. Diliriknya kalender yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. "Hari ketujuh bulan ketujuh. Itu artinya seminggu lagi." Gumamnya sendiri.

"Siapa sebenarnya wanita itu?" Shikamaru terduduk di kursi belajarnya. ia menatap halaman luar yang hanya tersekat denga jendela kaca besar yang ada di salah satu sisi kamarnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya membuka pintu geser kaca. Lalu ia duduk di atas roka belakang kamarnya. Hm, rumah semi tradisional memang tempat yang tepat untuk merenung.

'Tanabata?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Untuk apa aku menunggu festival konyol itu? Hanya menggantung sebuah harapan di dahan bambu yang sudah diberi mantra. Konyol." Tapi nyatanya dirinya selalu menanti hari Tanabat. Bukan untuk menggantungkan harapan, tapi ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah berjanji padanya. Meski Shikamaru tidak ingat kapan dan dengan siapa ia berjanji.

Janji yang tertanam di dalam alam bawah sadar, kah?

Ddrrtt.. Drrtt..

Ponsel Shikamaru bergetar, menyadarkan lamunannya. Diraihnya benda persegi yang ada di dalam saku celananya tersebut. "Moshi-moshi?" tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, Shikamaru langsung mengagkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan suaramu?" Suara wanita terdengar dari sebrang ponsel Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengernyit sesaat karena suara wanita itu terlalu keras. "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak saat berbicara denganku, Ino?" balas Shikamaru sedikit berteriak.

"Ha..ha.. bukankah sudah jadi kebiasaanku membuat gendang telingamu rusak? Oh ya, aku dengar kau dimarahi lagi sama bibi? Pasti kau tidak dibolehkan tidur seharian di rumah." Ino terkikik.

"Katakan ada perlu apa, jika hanya itu yang mau kau bicarakan akan aku tutup telponnya—"

"Tunggung.." cegah Ino. Ia tahu kalau Shikamaru sangat tidak suka jika masalah pribadinya diungkit-ungkit. Meski Ino masih ragu apakah kebiasaan dimarahi karena kebanyakan tidur adalah masalah pribadi atau bukan? Ah, hanya Shikamarulah yang tahu.

"Besok datanglah ke rumahku. Aku, Chouji, Kiba, Lee Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan yang lainnya mau membuat acara Reoni KHS di rumahku. Sekaligus mengisi liburan musim panas, kita semua akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di sini."

"..." Shikamaru terdiam, ia tidak menjawab maupun tidak merespon ajakan Ino.

"Gaara-kun juga datang. Bukankah kalian sangat akrab saat dulu kalian di KHS? Kapan lagi kita bisa kumpul bareng?" lanjut Ino, ia masih mencoba untuk membujuk sipemalas itu.

"Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru. Ternyata Shikamaru masih mengingat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya saat berada di jenjang sekolah menengah atas.

"Uhm. Dia ke sini mengajak kedua kakak-nya. Aku yakin kau akan menyukai mereka. Jika kau setuju, besok mampirlah kerumahku."

"Aku—"

Tut.. tut.. tut..

"—tidak janji." Shikamaru mengendus kesal, bahkan sebelum ia menjawab, ino sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Gaara? Murid pindahan dari Suna. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa wajahnya sekarang."

Ah, kenangan masa lalu yang singkat. Setelah lulus KHS, Gaara langsung kembali ke Suna, dan meneruskan Study-nya di sana. Gosip mengabarkan kalau kedua orang tua Gaara meninggal, karena itu ia harus kembali ke Suna dan hidup bersama dengan kedua kakaknya.

_'Tapi bagaimana dengan janji itu?'_

**~oOo~**

Shikamaru menatap wanita bersurai blode yang dikuncir ponytail dengan tajam. Mengabaikan tatapan tanya dari seluruh teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul di rumah Ino. Shikamaru masih menggerutu meski Ino berulang kali meminta maaf karena lupa memberi tahu acara yang sebenarnya.

Siapa yang tidak akan marah, jika diundang dalam reonian tapi tidak mengatakan kalau mereka akan liburan bersama di pantai, menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas bersama.

"Gomen." Ino meringis, ia bersembunyi di balik tubuh tegap Gaara yang saat ini tengah menatap remeh Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru, rumahmu kan tidak jauh dari sini. Kau bisa pulang sebentar untuk memberesi perlengkapanmu." Gaara menghampiri Shikamaru lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Hah.." Shikamaru menghela napas pasrah, meski masih menggerutu dengan kata-kata 'Medokusai' tapi akhirnya Shikamaru kembali lagi ke manshion Nara.

Karena terlalu lama memberesi baju, akhirnya mereka putuskan untuk menjemput Shikamaru dengan bus yang sudah mereka siapkan. "Hey pemalas, jangan bilang kalau kau tertidur di dalam." Teriak Naruto. Ia masuk ke rumah Shikamaru tanpa permisi.

"Shikamaru, cepatlah." Ujar Naruto melirik pria berambut nanas yang masih sibuk memilih pakaian mana yang akan ia bawa.

"Eh, Naruto. Ada perlu apa?" tanya ibu Shikamaru. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak tahu kalau putranya akan berlibur bersama dengan Naruto—bahkan Shikamaru pun tidak tahu acara itu, bagaimana bisa ia langsung memberitahu keluarganya.

"Ano, bibi—" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kita akan pergi berlibur selama seminggu. Jadi Kaa-san tidak akan melihatku tertidur lagi selama musim panas." Sambar Shikamaru. Sebuah ransel sudah bertengger di pundaknya. Baju yang dikenakan Shikamaru-pun sudah berubah menjadi lebih santai.

"Apa itu semua benar, Naruto?" tanya Ibu Shikamaru masih kurang percaya dengan penuturan putranya.

Naruto meneguk ludah melihat aura yang dikeluarkan Ibu Shikamaru. "Uhm." Jawab Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Kyyaa.. kau memang anak yang baik. Sering-seringlah mengajak putraku keluar dari rumah."

"Eh?!"

**~oOo~**

Ibu Shikamaru melambaikan tangan ke arah bus yang dinaiki Shikamaru. Senyum lebarnya terpatri sangat jelas di wajah yang mulai berkeriput. Setetes air mata merembes dari kelopak matanya. Ah, Ibu Shikamaru terlalu bahagia melepas kepergian putranya.

"Pergilah yang lama, nak." Teriak sang ibu masih terus melambaikan tangannya.

"Oy Shika. Apa Ibumu membencimu?" Naruto menatap punggung Shikamaru yang tengah mencari-cari kursi kosong.

"Hn, dia memang begitu. Dia tidak suka jika aku terus tertidur di rumah." Jawab Shikamaru datar. Mata hitamnya masih saja mencari-cari tempat duduk untuknya. Apa dia harus berdiri di sepanjang perjalanan? Kenapa nasib sial terus saja mengelilingi Shikamaru?

"Shika, bukankah di sana kosong?" Ino menunjuk kursi paling belakang. Meski kursi itu tidak bisa dibilang kosong, karena sudah ada Neji dan Tenten yang tengah asik memadu kasih. Ah, ternyata nasib sial Shikamaru masih berlanjut.

Shikamaru ternyata tidak memperhatikan lebih teliti. Di pojok sisi lain kursi bagian belakang itu masih ada seorang wanita yang tengah bersandar di punggung kursi. Sebuah buku menutupi wajah wanita itu. Sepertinya ia tengah tertidur.

Dengan malas akhirnya Shikamaru duduk di sebelah wanita asing yang tak ia kenali. Shikamaru menyandarkan kepala nanasnya di punggung kursi, kedua tangannya ia dekap di depan dada. Hanya butuh hitungan detik sampai mata kelam itu benar-benar tertutup. Kebiasaan tidur yang buruk memang sangat susah dihilangkan. Bahkan di tempat yang tidak nyamanpun Shikamaru bisa terlelap begitu saja. Bahkan tanpa terasa kepala nanasnya sudah bersandar di bahu wanita berambut blonde yang ada di sampingnya.

Temari mengernyit karena pundaknya terasa berat. Ia mengalihkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya. Diliriknya pria yang saat ini tengah terlelap di bahunya.

Sedikit menggerutu karena ia mengenal pria itu. Pria yang tempo hari sudah membuatnya merasa takut.

Didorongnya kepala Nanas Shikamaru dengan jari telunjuk Temari. Mencoba untuk menjauhkan kepala Shikamaru dari pundaknya. Ah, tapi lagi-lagi Temari hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah karena Shikamaru terus saja kembali bersandar di pundak Temari.

Begitu nyamannya kah pundak Temari?

Temari mengendus kesal karena kesabarannya sudah habis. 'Orang ini benar-benar tertidur atau hanya pura-pura tidur agar bisa seenaknya bersandar di bahuku?' Umpat Temari dalam Hati.

Sejurus kemudian Temari menjambak rambut Nanas Shikamaru sekeras-kerasnya.

"Huuaaa..." Teriak Shikamaru kaget. Ia melotot menatap Gadis bersurai Blode yang saat ini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau?!" Shikamaru menujuk wajah Temari dengan jari telujuknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku?!" teriak Shikamaru. Otomatis semua penumpang bus—yang tak lain teman-teman Shikamaru—menoleh menatap Shikamaru dan Temari.

Semuanya menahan tawa melihat raut wajah Shikamaru. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena rambut Shikamaru saat ini terurai dan sangat acak-acakan. Ini kali pertama semua teman-temannya melihat Shikamaru tidak mengikat rambutnya. Berterimakasihlah pada Temari yang sudah nekat menjambak rambut Shikamaru sampai-sampai ikat rambut Shikamaru terlepas.

Temari mendelik kesal. Kenapa jadi Shikamaru yang marah. Seharusnya Temari yang marah karena Shikamaru seenaknya tidur di bahunya.

"Lihat ini baka! Apa yang kau lakukan pada pundakku?!" Temari tidak mau kalah, ia naikkan nada bicaranya sambil memajukan wajahnya hingga kini wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Tontonan yang sangat menegangkan. Pikir yang lainnya.

Shikamaru menatap bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Temari menjambak rambut Shikamaru yang sudah acak-acakan, menariknya untuk melihat pundak Temari lebih dekat. "Kau sudah membasahi pundakku dengan air liyurmu!"

Ckiitt..

Nasib sial Shikamaru masih berlanjut. Bus yang ditumpangi mereka secara mendadak mengerem. Salahkanlah lubang yang sudah membuat sang supir menginjak pedal remnya.

"Ough." Kepala Shikamaru terbenam di atas dada Temari karena gerakan bus yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

Plakk! Jtak! Bugkkh!

Gaara menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya, membersihkan debu yang menempel karena habis menghajar Shikamaru. "Jangan gangu Nee-san ku lagi. Kalau kau berani mendekat. Akan kubunuh kau!" Bisik Gaara pada Shikamaru sarkasme.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengaggu dia?" gumam Shikamaru meratapi nasib malangnya.

Sisa perjalanan yang ditempuh Shikamaru dihabiskan dengan berdiri. Karena Temari sudah tidak mengijinkan Shikamaru duduk di sampingnya lagi. Temari membuang muka ke arah jalan saat Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Sedangkan teman-teman yang lainnya tidak bersimpatik sedikitpun dengan Shikamaru. Kasihan sekali kau, Shikamaru. Kau akan berdiri selama 5 jam lebih.

* * *

**...TBC...**

* * *

**_Happy Shikatema Day Event._**

_Semoga FF gaje ini bisa menghibur kalian semua. ^^/_

_Dan semoga Vinara bisa post tepat waktu sampai Ending. :D_


	2. Chapter 2 Tersesat

"Satu peringatan untukmu. Jangan pernah dekati Temari-nee jika kau berani mendekatinya maka kau akan kubunuh." Gaara menyeringai, tangan kanannya mengepal di depan mata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menguap bosan. "Tenang saja, dia bukan tipeku. Mana mau aku dengan wanita seperti dia." Jawab Shikamaru santai. Tapi jawaban Shikamaru malah membuat Gaara emosi.

"Wanita seperti dia? Maksudmu seperti apa?" Gaara merendahkan suaranya terdengar jelas kilatan dingin dari tiap perkataannya.

Shikamaru masih bersikap biasa dengan tatapan malasnya ia melirik sekilas wajah Gaara yang saat ini tengah menunduk. Sayangnya Shikamaru tidak melihat sebelah tangan Gaara yang sudah mengepal erat menahan emosi.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri, dia itu tipe wanita yang merepotkan." Dengan wajah polosnya Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

Bletak!

"Jangan menilai Nee-sanku sembarangan." Urat perempat berkedut di kening Gaara. "Dia itu wanita yang dewasa, pengertian, pintar, apa lagi wajahnya sangat cantik."

"Uhm." Shikamaru mengagguk-ngaguk sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Kalau yang itu aku setuju. Wajahnya memang lumayan centik."

"Benar," sambar Gaara ikut mengagguk-ngagguk. "Bukan cuman 'lumayan' Wajah Temari-nee memang sangat cantik—"

"Eh?! Kenapa aku jadi sependapat denganmu?!" teriak Gaara baru menyadari kalau mereka berdua satu pemikiran tentang kecantikan Temari.

Shikamaru meringis, ia merasakan aura hitam di sekitar Gaara. "Entahlah, lagi pula aku berkata jujur, dia memang cantik."

"Jangan gombali Temari-nee..!"

* * *

_**. . . .**_

_**Tanabata**_

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Vinara 28**_

_**Pair: Shikamaru N. & Temari**_

_**Genre: Frienship, Romance**_

_**Warning: OOC, AU, Abal, Gaje, EYD & Tanda baca.**_

_**Chapter 2: Tersesat.**_

_**. . . .**_

* * *

Rombongan Naruto dan kawan-kawan tiba di Villa milik keluarga Uchiha yang berada di pinggir pantai tepat pada tengah malam. Mereka terhuyung-huyung. Terlihat jelas guratan wajah lelah disetiap ekspresi mereka.

Terutama Naruto dan Lee yang berulang kali mengumpat karena harus menarik seonggok manusia pemalas yang sudah tepar satu jam yang lalu. Itulah akibat berdiri berjam-jam di bus. Kaki-kaki Shikamaru tidak mampu lagi menompang berat tubuhnya, terlebih saat kelopak matanya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Naruto dan Lee melempar tubuh Shikamaru begitu saja di atas sofa lalu meninggalkannya di ruang tamu sendirian. Naruto dan Lee tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa untuk istirahat di dalam kamar yang nyaman, kerena esok mereka sudah mulai bersenang-senang di pantai.

"Hoam." Shikamaru meregangkan tubuhnya. Rasanya seluruh tulangnya patah entah karena apa, dia tidak ingat dan tidak mau mencaritahu. Shikamaru terlalu malas bertanya siapa yang menggotong tubuhnya, dengan cara apa dan bagaimana? Kenapa pagi harinya tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah, Shikamaru menoleh seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Eh?! Pagi-pagi begini kenapa sudah tidak ada orang?" gumam Shikamaru bingung. Ia melirik secarik kertas yang ada di atas meja dekat sofa yang ia tiduri.

Mata hitamnya melirik ke kanan ke kiri, membaca isi kertas itu. "Hmm, daftar belanja." Gumam Shikamaru santai. Ia letakan kembali secarik kertas itu di atas meja. Shikamaru berjalan menuju dapur untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya. "Tidak bisakah mereka bersantai sejenak? Sepagi ini sudah bergegas keluar." Shikamaru menggerutu.

Bletak!

"Ittai.." Shikamaru meringis kesakitan, diliriknya wanita berambut ponytail yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Tangan kanan Ino diusap-usap setelah memukul telak kepala nanas Shikamaru.

"Sekarang sudah jam 10:35 am, Shikamaru. Ini sudah siang dan kau baru bangun?" Ino menunjukan jam digital yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

"Pantas saja aku lapar." Jawab Shikamaru dengan gumaman. Ia mengusap perut datarnya sembari mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa ia makan.

Ino berdecak bosan. "Di sini tidak makanan, Shikamaru. Bukankah kau sudah melihat kertas daftar belanja yang ada di atas meja? Itu artinya kita tidak mempunyai stock makanan." Ino mendorong kulkas yang sedari tadi dipandangi Shikamaru. "Sekarang tugasmu untuk berbelanja di pasar." Lanjut Ino, ia memberikan sejumlah uang hasil patungan.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

Ino menahan emosinya. "Karena yang lainnya sudah bekerja membersihkan villa tadi pagi. Sementara kau tertidur pulas, dan sebagai gantinya kau harus pergi berbelanja." Senyum manis terpatri di wajah Ino, meski itu hanya senyuman palsu untuk menahan emosi.

"Tch, medokusai." Meski menggerutu tapi Shikamaru menerima uang yang diberikan Ino. "Tapi aku tidak tahu daerah sini." Sanggah Shikamaru.

"Aku kira kau pintar, ternyata kau bisa bersikap bodoh juga." Ino menghela napas panjang, diraihnya selembar kertas yang lebarnya satu meter. "Kau bisa membaca peta, kan?" tanya Ino, sebelah alisnya ia angkat menatap raut wajah Shikamaru yang tengah memperhatikan gambar peta.

Shikamaru mengagguk-ngagguk. Sepertinya dia mengerti.

"Kau harus pulang saat jam 12. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika membuat semua orang kelaparan karena menunggumu." Ino menepuk bahu Shikamaru, seringai tipis menghias bibirnya.

"Ya.. ya.. Medokusai." Jawab Shikamaru, ia berjalan keluar villa tak lupa ia menyambar kertas daftar belanja yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Tanpa mandi dan gosok gigi. Shikamaru berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Bahkan seorang anak kecil dan anjingnya yang tengah melintas enggan mendekati Shikamaru. Entah karena apa?

Panjang bangku Halte mini itu sekitar 2 meter setengah. Ada dua orang yang tengah menunggu kedatangan bus, tapi keduanya memilih duduk di masing-masing sudut bangku.

Snifftt.. snifftt..

Seseorang yang duduk di ujung berlawanan dengan Shikamaru, mencium bau-bau yang kurang sedap. Kepala berkuncir empat itu menoleh didapatinya pria pemalas yang masih membuatnya dongkol.

Ingin rasanya dia menghampiri Shikamaru dan memarahinya tapi ia urungkan niatnya setelah melihat bercak putih di sudut bibir Shikamaru. 'Apa dia tidak mandi?' pikir wanita yang tak lain adalah Temari.

Setelah berpikir cukup panjang akhirnya Temari mengendap-ngendap pergi dari sana. Ia tidak mau kalau Shikamaru melihatnya ada di sana. Terlebih jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya mengenal pria aneh seperti Shikamaru.

Keputusan yang bijak, Temari. Menjauh dan pura-pura tidak kenal. Akan sangat memalukan jika mempunyai teman seperti Shikamaru.

Shikamaru masuk kedalam bus yang berhenti di depannya. Ia memilih kursi paling belakang. Mulai meyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi dan.. —Tertidur.

Bagaimana dengan Temari? Dia lebih memilih mencari taxi.

Setelah berbelanja keperluan dapur yang tertera di kertas belanja itu. Shikamaru kembali berjalan untuk pulang ke Villa. Waktu yang terbilang sangat singkat untuk berbelanja di pasar traditional. Pasalnya Shikamaru tidak menawar harga sama sekali, ia hanya mengagguk saat si penjual mengatakan harga barangnya. Bahkan Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk mengecek berapa uang yang tersisa di dalam dompetnya.

Shikamaru menguap lebar. Tatapan matanya menelusuri jalanan, memilih jalan yang menurutnya benar. Mencari halte yang tak jauh dari pasar, tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"Apa aku tersesat?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru mencari suara seseorang yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang menurutnya mengejek. Karena dia masih beradu debat dengan innernya bahwa dirinya tidak tersesat. Tapi sayangnya inner Shikamaru harus menyadarkan Shikamaru bahwa dia memang tersesat.

"Eh?! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ternyata suara itu berasal dari wanita berkuncir empat yang sedari tadi memutari pasar mencari jalan untuk pulang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tangan Shikamaru bersedekap. Tatapan datar ia tunjukan untuk Temari. Tapi setidaknya Ia bernapas sedikit lega karena bukan cuman dirinya yang tersesat.

Temari tersentak. Lalu mendengus saat melihat tampang Shikamaru. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" jawab Temari balik bertanya.

Jarak diantara keduanya berkisar 5 meter. Keduanya berdiri diantara para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang melewati mereka.

Shikamaru mengangkat plastik belanjaannya seolah berkata 'Aku membeli keperluanmu, baka.'

Temari berdecak, ia memutar arah meninggalkan Shikamaru. Ah, ternyata Temari masih marah dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengagkat kedua bahunya, tidak peduli dengan Temari yang sudah meninggalkannya seorang diri. Shikamaru kembali mencari halte bus.

"Ah, sepertinya aku membawa peta." Ujar Shikamaru baru menyadari bahwa dirinya membawa peta. Diletakkannya kantong belanja yang lumayan banyak itu. Shikamaru membaca peta dan mencari-cari posisi dirinya berdiri saat ini. Senyuman lebar penanda dirinya sudah tahu jalan mana yang akan ia pilih.

Sedikit berbangga diri akan kepintarannya. Shikamaru kembali melimpat kertas peta tersebut. Membawa serta kantong belanja yang merepotkan, menyusuri jalan yang menurutnya benar.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Lebih tepatnya pikiran Shikamaru yang menahan langkahnya. Ia memutar kebelakang mencari-cari keberadaan Temari yang sudah hilang entah kemana.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11:15 am, jika dia terlambat pulang sudah pasti Ino dan yang lainnya akan mencincangnya hidup-hidup. Dilangkahkannya kembali kakinya menuju halte bus.

Tapi...

Shikamaru memutar arah. Ia berlari diantara para pejalan kaki. Kantong belanja yang dibawanya sedikit menghambatnya tapi ia masih berusaha mencari dimana keberadaan Temari.

"Sabaku-san?" Shikamaru mengabsen tiap orang yang dilewatinya, terutama para wanita berambut pirang. Huh, di sini terlalu banyak wanita berambut pirang.

"Sabaku—"

Dalam keramaian itu mata mereka bertemu.

"—san."

Temari yang tengah memandangi pohon bambu yang terpajang di tengah pasar menoleh menatap Shikamaru. Entah tatapan apa yang mereka tunjukan. Keduanya saling terdiam.

Shikamaru menghampiri Temari meski dengan langkah yang lambat. "Ka-kau tidak pulang?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit tergagap.

Temari tersenyum simpul. Pandangannya ia arahkan kembali pada pohon bambu yang masih polos tanpa hiasan atau kertas-kertas harapan. Penasaran dengan apa yang dipandangi Temari, Shikamaru mengarahkan tatapannya pada pohon bambu yang tertanam di dalam pot.

Senyum pahit menghias wajah Shikamaru. "Festival konyol itu enam hari lagi, kan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Temari mengagguk. Pandangan Shikamaru di arahkan ke samping, tepatnya ke wajah Temari. Ada yang aneh dengan sikap Temari. Kenapa dia berubah menjadi pendiam?

"Sudahlah, jangan kau pandangi terus. Lebih baik kita pulang." Ajak Shikamaru berniat untuk menarik paksa Temari.

"Aku—"

Shikamaru mengernyit. Sebelah alisnya ia angkat, tangannya yang bebas terhenti saat akan menggapai tangan Temari.

"—Hanya sekali dalam hidupku, aku menjalani festival Tanabata." Sambung Temari.

"Sekali?" tanya Shikamaru tak percaya. "Uhm." Temari mengagguk. "Karena di Suna tidak ada bambu." Temari menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan cuman bambu. Di sana juga tidak ada pohon dan tumbuhan lainya." Lanjutnya dengan senyum kecut.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, baka. Aku hanya bercanda." Temari tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi wajah Shikamaru. "Di Suna masih ada pohon. Meski sangat sedikit." Tawanya tak bisa ia tahan. Mengerjai Shikamaru ternyata bisa membuatnya tertawa lebar.

Lihatlah wajah Shikamaru yang semakin kikuk karena percaya bahwa di Suna tidak ada tumbuhan yang hidup. Tapi.. wajah kikuk itu langsung berubah menjadi tertegun karena melihat Temari tertawa lepas. Perasaan lega tiba-tiba memenuhi hati Shikamaru.

Merasa menjadi objek yang dipandangi Shikamaru, Temari langsung menghentikan tawanya. Wajahnya kembali kaku. "Ayo pulang." Ujar Temari menyadarkan lamunan Shikamaru.

"Kau mau kemana, Sabaku-san?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malas. "Jalan pulang ke arah sana." Sambungnya memberi tahu jalan yang benar.

"Aku tahu." Pekik Temari menahan malu. Ia berjalan mengekori Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau beli?" tanya Shikamaru yang rupanya masih penasaran dengan barang belanjaan Temari.

"Aku membeli perlengkapan pribadiku, apa itu harus ku beritahukan padamu?" Temari memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, merasa jawabannya itu seperti layaknya jawaban untuk seseorang yang mengaggapnya sebagai kekasihnya.

Shikamaru juga berpikir seperti itu. Pertanyaannya seperti pertanyaan seorang kekasih yang sangat ingin tahu apa yang dibeli kekasihnya.

Perjalanan pulang mereka hanya diisi dengan kesunyian. Terlebih saat berada di dalam bus. Shikamaru kembali tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

**~oOo~**

Gaara menatap Shikamaru dingin. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Temari yang tengah berdiri di balik punggung Shikamaru. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Temari-nee?" tanya Gaara mengintrogasi.

Shikamaru melempar kantong belanjaan ke arah Ino. Dengan cekatan Ino menangkapnya dan mengamankannya dari medan perang yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Wajah cantik Ino seketika menyeringai tajam. Rencana Ino berjalan lancar. Menghilangkan perlengkapan pribadi Temari dan tidak membangunkan Shikamaru, menjadikan alasan agar Shikamaru bisa diperintah untuk pergi ke Pasar disaat Temari akan pergi.

"Sudahlah Gaara. Nara-san tidak berbuat apapun. Malah dia sudah menolongku saat aku tersesat tadi." bela Temari.

"Kau sudah dengar, kan?" Shikamaru berjalan melewati Gaara. Masuk ke dapur lalu meraih sebuah apple untuk sekedar mengganjal perutnya. Yah, rupanya Shikamaru lupa untuk sarapan tadi.

Gaara memincingkan matanya. "Nee, jangan membela pria pemalas itu." Ujar Gaara sedikit merajuk.

"Sudah-sudah.. aku tidak mau ada yang bertengkar di sini." Sambar Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia sedang selfie.

"Buat para wanita, kita bagi jadwal memasak." Sakura menepuk-nepuk tangannya mengumpulkan gadis-gadis yang siap menjadi relawan di dapur.

"Jadwal memasak hari ini adalah.." semuanya menahan napas. Termasuk para pria yang mulai tegang dan harap-harap cemas.

"Ino dan Sakura!" teriak Sakura lantang.

"..."

"EEEEHHHHHHH?" Teriak para pria histeris. Mereka menarik diri dari hadapan gadis-gadis. Berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. Sementara para wanita menatap kumpulan pria dengan tatapan tanya. "Are?"

"Teman-teman, maafkan aku harus mengatakan ini." Ujar Sasuke memulai rapat daruratnya. Gaara mengagguk. Guratan wajah cemas dan putus asa tersirat jelas dari wajah Sasuke dan Gaara.

Naruto dan Shikamaru juga ikut tegang karena notabennya mereka adalah sahabat dekat Sakura dan Ino. Mereka semua meneguk ludah karena aura yang mulai panas.

Lee, Chouji, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sai, dan Akamaru merinding ngeri. Bahkan Akamarupun bisa merasakan firasat buruk.

"Sakura dan Ino, me-me-mereka. Ti-ti-ttidak bisa—" tenggorokan Gaara tersenggal-senggal. Ia tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Ino dan Sakura, mereka tidak bisa memasak." Sambung Shikamaru, ia tidak mau bertele-tele. Semuanya mengaga, membayangkan nasib mereka.

"Yang lebih buruk adalah.. masakan mereka bukan hanya tidak enak. Tapi, masakan mereka tidak bisa dimakan." Gaara menimpal ucapan Shikamaru.

"Bukan hanya uang kita yang akan melayang karena bahan makanannya tidak bisa di makan. Tapi—" Sasuke menutup mata rapat-rapat. "Nyawa kita juga akan melayang."

"Hhuuaaa..."

"Mereka sedang apa, sih?" tanya Temari penasaran. Tenten mengagkat bahunya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan para pria itu.

**~oOo~**

Saat makan siang. Aura ruang makan berubah menjadi suram. Sajian makanan sudah tersaji di atas meja. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang berani menyentuhnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa kalian tidak lapar?" Sakura menatap tajam. Ia menyendokkan sup ke mangkuk Sasuke. "Kau harus memakannya, sayang." Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya. Tapi menurut Sasuke itu adalah senyuman maut.

Ino juga menyedokkan semangkuk sup untuk Gaara. "Kalau kau tidak memakannya. Aku akan menjodohkan Temari-san dengan Shikamaru." Ancam Ino.

"Ehh?!" Teriak Shikamaru dan Temari secara bersamaan. Keduanya saling adu pandang. Muncul kilatan tak suka dari sudut mata mereka berdua.

Glek!

Tidak bisa membayangkan jika punya kakak ipar seperti Shikamaru. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Gaara memakan habis sup yang diberikan Ino.

Kedip! Kedip! Kedip!

Semua orang terdiam menanti reaksi dari Gaara.

"Lumayan enak." Ucap Gaara diluar dugaan. Semuanya kaget seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapan Gaara.

Satu persatu mulai mencicipi sup buatan Ino dan Sakura. Ternyata rasanya tidak seburuk yang mereka pikirkan. Semuanya makan dengan lahapnya.

Setelah menyantap makan siang. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk kembali bermain di pantai tapi..

Brukk!

Gaara jatuh di atas lantai depan pintu keluar. Semuanya gelagapan menggotong tubuh Gaara lalu di letakkan di atas sofa.

Brukk! Brukk! Brukk!

Satu persatu mulai terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. 'Ternyata reaksi dari masakan Sakura dan Ino berjalan lambat.' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati sebelum matanya menutup dengan sempurna.

**~oOo~**

Acara malam diisi dengan berkumpul melingkari api unggun. Mereka saling mengobrol dan menceritakan masa-masa saat berada di KHS dulu.

Temari menyisih karena merasa tidak mengerti dengan obrolan mereka. Ia lebih memilih memandangi bintang di dermaga kecil sekitar pantai.

Kakinya yang menggantung ia ayun-ayunkan memainkan air laut yang berada di ujung jemari kakinya. Senyuman tipis membingkai bibir Temari.

"Hoam.." suara uapan mengagetkan Temari. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang berada di dermaga saat ini. Di sana sudah ada Shikamaru yang berbaring di atas dermaga, entah sejak kapan.

"Hey, pemalas. Apa kerjaanmu hanya tidur saja?" Teriak Temari.

Shikamaru melirik Temari malas. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidur. menghampiri Temari lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau di sini sendirian?" tanya Shikamaru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Temari mengalihkan pandangannya ke laut lepas. "Kau sendiri?" jawab Temari dengan balik bertanya.

"Apa kau punya kebiasaan menjawab pertanyaan dengan balik bertanya?" tanya Shikamaru mengendus kesal.

Temari tersenyum, "Entahlah." Jawabnya. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Bukankah mereka teman-temanmu? Kenapa kau tidak ikut bergabung dan menceritakan apa yang kau lakukan setelah lulus KHS?"

Shikamaru meregangkan tubuhnya yang mulai kaku. "Aku tidak suka terlibat dengan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu. Lagi pula aku yakin mereka tidak mau mendengar kisah hidupku."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau merasa yakin jika mereka tidak akan mau mendengar kisahmu?" Temari menyangga pipinya dengan sebelah tangannya. Menatap Shikamaru lebih seksama.

Shikamaru salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu dengan Temari. "Karena kisah hidupku sangat membosankan." Jawab Shikamaru apa adanya. Ia berbaring di samping Temari. Menatap taburan bintang yang membentang di langit.

Suara jangkrik musim panas menemani kesunyian keduanya. "Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakannya padaku." Temari agak menghadap kebelakang menatap wajah Shikamaru yang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Tidur, berangkat kuliah, tidur, lari dari amukan Kaa-san dan tidur lagi." Jawab Shikamaru santai. Ia masih asik memandangi bintang di langit.

Temari sweatdrob. Ternyata benar apa katanya, kehidupannya sangat membosankan. "Kehidupanmu sangat sederhana. Bahkan kau tidak mempunyai beban apapun." Ujar Temari, menilai kehidupan yang dijalani Shikamaru.

"Benarkah?" Shikamaru malah balik bertanya, bukankah itu kehidupannya.

"Ya, menurutku begitu. Kau bisa tertidur tanpa beban." Temari membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Shikamaru, ikut memandangi taburan bintang di langit.

"Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu. Setiap aku tertidur pasti ada satu hal yang selalu membuatku khawatir dan was-was."

"Eh? Apa itu?" Temari merubah posisinya menjadi miring, menatap wajah Shikamaru yang ada di sampinya.

"Setiap aku tertidur, aku selalu gelisah. Apa Oka-san ada di rumah dan berapa lama aku bisa bertahan dalam tidurku sebelum Kaa-san mendobrak pintu kamarku sambil membawa sapu untuk menghajarku. Itu yang selalu menjadi bebanku saat tertidur."

"Nara-san, bisakah kau bercerita dengan serius?!" teriak Temari mulai kesal karena sedari tadi Shikamaru selalu menjawab dengan kata-kata yang kurang serius.

"Aku selalu serius Sabaku-san." Jawab Shikamaru santai. "Aku tidak mau terlibat hal-hal yang merepotkan. Karena itu aku selalu serius." Shikamaru meyakinkan Temari bahwa dia benar-benar serius.

Temari berdecak kesal ia merubah posisinya kembali berbaring menatap bintang-bintang di langit.

Suara alunan jangkrik kembali mengisi kesunyian. "Ne, Sabaku-san. Apa kau pernah tersesat sebelumnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Uhm." Jawab Temari singkat.

"Di mana?"

"Jika aku tahu di mana, itu artinya aku tidak tersesat." Ungkap Temari yang rupanya mulai kesal dengan Shikamaru.

"Oh.."

Ah, bahkan Jangkrik mulai bosan dengan obrolan mereka. Jangkir itu menghentikan nyanyian melow-nya. Masa bodo dengan kesunyian yang mereka ciptakan.

"Aku—" Shikamaru kembali angkat suara. "—juga pernah tersesat saat masih kecil."

_'Apa kau tersesat adik kecil?'_

_'Uhm.. Hiks..'_

Temari teringat dengan kejadian saat dia berkunjung ke Konoha pertama kalinya. "Tersesat di Konoha?" tanya Temari.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita kembali. Aku tidak mau Gaara menghajarku karena kau bersamaku di sini malam-malam begini." Shikamaru bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Temari bangun.

"Ne, Nara-san."

"ya?"

Temari meraih tangan Shikamaru. Bangkit dari posisinya, "Dulu aku sempat tersesat di Konoha." Temari tersenyum simpul. "Lebih baik aku kembali terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak mau Gaara marah karena kita kembali bersamaan." Temari berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru. Sebelah tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

_'Apa kau tersesat adik kecil?'_

_'Uhm.. Hiks..'_

_'Kalau begitu Nee-chan akan membantumu menemukan orang tuamu.'_

_'Benarkah? Apa Nee-chan hapal daerah sini?'_

_'Eh? Eto.. Ano.. sebenarnya aku juga tersesat. Tapi Nee-chan akan tetap membantumu menemukan Tou-sanmu.'_

"Tersesat di Konoha, huh?"

* * *

_**..TBC..**_

* * *

_Ini Cerita sebenarnya Romance apa Humor, sih? Maaf Feelnya jadi kacau karena Vinara lagi terkena Flu, jadi gak bisa milih kata-kata yang pas. :D_

_Yosh arigato yang sudah mampir dan **REVIEW** ^^/_


	3. Chapter 3 Kenangan

_**. . . .**_

_**Tanabata**_

_**Disclaimer **__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Vinara 28**_

_**Pair: Shikamaru N. & Temari**_

_**Genre: Frienship, Romance**_

_**Warning: OOC, AU, Abal, Gaje, EYD & Tanda baca.**_

_**Chapter 3: Kenangan**_

_**. . . .**_

* * *

Pluk!

Bola Voli menghantam wajah Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur pulas di bawah payung lebar dengan beralas-kan tikar. "Itai.." ia meringis kesakitan. "Siapa yang melempar ini?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit berteriak.

Tak jauh dari sana kumpulan wanita tertawa renyah melihat nasib sial Shikamaru. "Oi, Shika? Kau itu liburan apa numpang tidur?" teriak Ino yang tengah berdiri di bawah net voli.

"Hn." Shikamaru melempar bola ke sembarang arah hingga bola itu menggelinding ke laut. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun Shikamaru kembali membaringkan tubuhnya untuk tidur.

"Dasar kurang ajar!" teriak Ino frontal. Dia menghampiri Shikamaru untuk menghajarnya.

Bletak!

Muncul benjolan di kepala Shikamaru. "Ittai.." Shikamaru meringis kesakitan.

"Cepat ambil bolanya." Perintah Ino sedikit menggertak. Ino berkacak pinggang menunggu reaksi Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal. Ia melirik bola yang sudah mengapung agak jauh. Tak jauh dari sana ada Temari yang tengah berusaha untuk meraih bola tersebut.

"Lihat, bukankah sudah ada yang mengambilnya." Ujar Shikamaru menunjuk Temari dengan dagunya.

Ino menoleh lalu melihat Temari yang tengah kesulitan berjalan di air dengan kedalaman kurang dari semeter. "Temari-san!" teriak Ino khawatir. Ia berlari menghampiri Temari tanpa memperdulikan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap punggung Ino yang berlari begitu cepat kemudian bola matanya ia alihkan menatap Temari yang sudah setengah badan lebih masuk ke dalam air.

"Temari-san, apa yang kaulakukan? Kau tidak bisa berenang!" teriak Ino dari tepi pantai.

"Jangan khawatir, jika kedalamannya hanya segini aku masih bisa." Sambut Temari sedikit menoleh menghadap Ino lalu kembali mencoba meraih bola voli.

Setelah Temari berhasil meraih bola. Ia kembali menuju bibir pantai. Ino bernapas lega karena Temari tidak kehilangan keseimbangannya saat berjalan di air.

Tapi naasnya ombak besar menerjang tubuh Temari hingga Temari kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia terjatuh masuk kedalam air. Ino tersentak, ia segera berlari mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Temari. "Temari-san bertahanlah—" Teriakan Ino terhenti saat melihat Shikamaru berlari melewatinya.

Tanpa ragu Shikamaru masuk ke dalam air. Ia berenang mencari sosok Temari. Tidak ada!

Shikamaru muncul ke permukaan. Ia menoleh ke segala arah, mencari Temari.

Gadis-gadis lain yang tengah bermain bola voli menghampiri Ino yang tengah terpatung. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Temari-san?" tanya Sakura. Ino menggeleng, wajahnya sangat muram. Mereka hanya bisa berharap pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kembali menyelam mencari keberadaan Temari. 'Sabaku-san, kau dimana?' tanyanya dalam hati. Sekelebat Shikamaru melihat sosok wanita.

Tidak salah lagi!

Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Temari lalu ia dekap sedemikian rupa untuk memudahkan membawanya ke darat. Shikamaru membopong tubuh Temari yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Sabaku-san.. sabaku-san.. sadarlah." Shikamaru menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Temari tapi tidak ada reaksi sedikitpun. Tempatnya saat ini cukup jauh dari tempatnya tenggelam tadi. mungkin karena Temari terseret ombak hingga ia berada di sisi lain pantai.

Di tempat Ino dan lainnya berdiri. Mereka masih mengamati permukaan laut yang begitu tenang. Pikiran mereka kalut entah apa yang terjadi dengan Temari dan Shikamaru.

Tenten kembali menghampiri Ino setelah memberitahukan kejadian itu pada para pria yang tengah asik bermain futsal pantai.

"Ino, apa yang terjadi dengan Temari-nee?" air muka Gaara terlihat sangat khawatir. Ia menunggu jawaban dari Ino tapi Ino tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Tanpa pikir panjang Gaara melompat ke dalam air, ia berenang menocoba untuk menemukan Temari.

"Bukankah mereka di sana?" tanya Naruto menunjuk dua orang yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Sejak kapan mereka sudah naik?" pekik Sakura. Secara kompak mereka berlari menghampiri Shikamaru dan Temari. Tentunya meninggalkan Gaara yang tengah berenang sendirian di pantai. Poor you Gaara.

"Sabaku-san.. Sabaku-san?"

Kelopak mata Temari mengerjap menyesuaikan bias cahaya dari matahari yang langsung menuju irisnya. "Uh."

"Sabaku-san kau sudah sadar?" tanpa disadari Shikamaru tersenyum lebar melihat Temari sudah membuka matanya. Ah, Temari melihatnya. Senyuman pertama dari Shikamaru yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

Indah, huh?

Blush..

Temari mendorong tubuh Shikamaru yang saat ini berada di atasnya dan hanya bertumpu pada kedua tangan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Temari menutupi pipinya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku kira kau mati." wajah Shikamaru kembali ke dalam mode datar dengan tatapan mengantuknya.

"Temari-san!" Ino menubruk tubuh Temari lalu memeluknya erat. "Hiks, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino masih mendekap tubuh Temari.

"Te-temari-san ti-tidak terluka, kan?" Hinata mengusap punggung Temari.

"I-ino-san, a-aku tidak bisa bernapas." Dengan susah payah Temari mencoba untuk berbicara. "Are?" Ino melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "He, Gomen.. aku terlalu senang."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jadi kalian jangan khawatir." Ujar Temari lantang. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Tapi.. Shikamaru sudah tidak ada. 'Di mana dia?' tanya Temari celingukan sendiri.

"Temari-nee..!" terdengar suara teriakan penuh histeris dari kejauhan. Siapa lagi yang berteriak seperti itu kalau bukan sang adik yang over protect itu. Lupakan saja dia sesaat, biarkan Gaara berenang sendirian di laut lepas.

**~oOo~**

"Mau bermain denganku?" Temari berdiri di samping tubuh pria yang saat ini tengah tertidur. Tentu saja pria pemalas itu tidak mendengar ucapan Temari.

Buagh!

Temari menendang tubuh Shikamaru yang langsung terpelanting lima meter dari tempatnya tidur. Shikamaru mengernyit kesakitan. Ia melirik Temari yang tengah berdiri dengan manisnya seolah bukan dia yang melakukan tindakan kekerasan tadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Mau bermain denganku?" tawar Temari sekali lagi. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Bermain?" tanya Shikamaru inocent. Diperhatikannya tubuh Temari dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Tubuh Temari terlihat sexy dengan balutan bikini.

Bletak!

"Jangan berpikir mesum, Baka!" Temari mengusap kepalan tangannya setelah berhasil membuat satu benjolan di kepala Shikamaru.

"Memangnya siapa yang berpikir mesum?" Shikamaru terlihat marah. Ia berdiri menyamai tinggi Temari. Tidak! Kali ini tubuh Shikamaru lebih tinggi dari Temari dibanding saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Wajah Shikamaru sangat dekat dengan wajah Temari. Sedetik kemudian mereka melempar tatapan ke arah lain. Menjauhkan diri sambil bertingkah konyol. "Mau bermain layangan denganku?" Tawar Temari, suaranya ia rendahkan karena masih malu. Keduanya saling mempunggungi.

Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal. "Bo-boleh." Jawab Shikamaru sedikit tergagap.

Kini keduanya saling berlarian sambil menarik benang tipis yang menjadi pengendali layang-layang mereka. Keduanya tertawa lepas saat layangan yang mereka terbangkan kehilangan kendali akibat angin yang tak bersahabat.

"Kendalikan yang benar Nara-san." Teriak Temari sambil berlari mengikuti Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar, Sabaku-san!" grutu Shikamaru tak terima.

"Tapi kenapa layangannya masih berputar-putar seperti itu?" Temari menundukan tudung topi pantainya untuk menghalau sinar matahari.

"Itu karena angin yang susah dikendalikan." Shikamaru memberikan gulungan benang kepada Temari. "Coba saja kalau tidak percaya." Shikamaru merajuk. Ia berjongkok sambil memperhatikan Temari yang kesulitan menyeimbangkan layang-layang.

Pandangan Shikamaru terkunci pada wajah Temari. 'Cantik juga.' Pikirnya. Senyuman manis kembali terukir di wajah Shikamaru.

"Nara-san.. layangannya jatuh!" teriak Temari histeris. Shikamaru langsung berdiri, meraih benang yang menjulur ke atas tanpa meraih gulungan benang yang tengah di pegang Temari. Tubuh keduanya sangat dekat.

Tanpa sadar Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Temari. Temari tersentak, ia menatap wajah Shikamaru yang masih asik menatap layangan yang ada di atas.

'_Apa permintaanmu? _

'_Rahasia.'_

Temari tersenyum. Ia memperhatikan wajah ceria Shikamaru yang menurutnya tidak asing. "Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kan?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba membuat Shikamaru tersentak keget. "Eh?"

"Be-benarkah? Kapan?" tanya Shikamaru masih tidak ingat kapan dan bagaimana mereka bertemu. Temari tersenyum simpul. "Aku juga lupa." Ucapnya singkat.

Shikamaru terdiam, ia menunduk sambil mengingat-ngingat. Jika dipikir-pikir wajah Temari memang tidak asing baginya. Tapi di mana?

Manik mata Shikamaru terkunci pada tangannya yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan Temari. "Sumimasen." Ia langsung menarik tangannya.

Temari medengus, ia palingkan wajahnya ke atas. Lebih menarik menatap layangan dari pada menatap wajah Shikamaru yang semakin membuat detak jantungnya menjadi kacau.

Kesunyian menguasi permaianan layangan saat ini. Keduanya hanya terdiam meski masih saling memperhatikan gerak layangan dan mencoba untuk mengimbangi dengan menarik benang.

Temari diam-diam mencuri pandang ke wajah Shikamaru. "Nara-san."

"Hn?"

"Arigato." Temari menunduk malu. Salah satu tangannya ia mainkan pada benang layangan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku tadi." sambung Temari. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit guna mengendalikan detak jantungnya. Sialnya Shikamaru malah terpesona dengan gerakan kecil dari bibir Temari.

Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya—kemanapun asal tidak menatap Temari.

.

"Lihatlah betapa serasinya mereka." Ino berbisik di telinga Gaara yang tengah mengintip Temari dan Shikamaru dari balik pohon kelapa. Gaara mencengkram batang kelapa sampai kukunya menancap di sana.

Puk! Puk! Puk!

Ino menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara. "Sudah relakan saja Temari-san dengan Shikamaru. Aku yakin mereka ditakdirkan bersama."

"Aku masih tidak rela..!"

**~oOo~**

Sudah Empat hari mereka berlibur bersama. Banyak kejadian lucu sekaligus aneh yang membuat mereka tidak pernah bosan. Seperti halnya saat Lee mencukur alisnya karena tercapit kepiting atau Kiba yang tengah mengajari Akamaru untuk berselancar.

Shikamaru pun sudah banyak berubah. Bisa dilihat dari jumlah jam tidurnya. Kini ia tidur saat malam dan siang saja. Eh? Apakah itu bisa dibilang berubah? Entahlah, hanya Shikamaru yang tahu.

"Apa kalian pernah mendengar tentang legenda Tanabata?" celetuk Kankuro selaku kakak kelas mereka. Ah, tentunya cuman Temari-lah yang bukan lulusan KHS. Mereka duduk berpencar di tepian pantai.

Taburan bintang semakin memperindah kebersamaan mereka. Hembusan udara dingin menyejukan badan yang sudah tersengat sinar mentari yang begitu panas seharian. Sebuah api unggun menjadi pusat kehangatan.

"Uhm, aku sudah dengar." Jawab Kiba diiringi dengan lolongan dari Akamaru. "Kenapa melolong? Seharusnya menggonggong." Protes Kiba pada Akamaru. "Guk." Akamaru menjulurkan lidahnya seolah mengejek Kiba.

Shikamaru yang tengah bersandar pada salah satu batu besar di pinggir pantai menoleh seolah ingin mendengar tentang legenda Tanabata.

"Bukankah festival itu lusa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghitung-hitung hari.

"Memang bagaimana lengendanya?" tanya Shino yang merasa kasihan pada Kankuro karena tidak ada yang menanggapinya.

Kankuro memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman bersiap untuk menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur.

" Tanabata (dua kekasih di langit malam hari). Sebenarnya ada dua bintang yang dinamakan Hiko Boshi (Altair) dan Princess Ori Hime (Vega) dapat menyebrangi bimasakti hanya sekali dalam setahun untuk menghabiskan malam bersama pada hari ke-7 bulan ke-7. Begitulah setidaknya menurut legenda Cina kono yang masuk ke Jepang pada jaman dulu dan menjadi tercampur dengan cerita rakyat Jepang. Pertemuan di waktu malam sepasang kekasih ini adalah sebuah kesempatan untuk membuat beberapa permintaan ke surga." Sai menutup buku yang berisi tentang beberapa cerita cinta yang melegenda. Eh? Apa hubungannya tentang Tanabata?

Kankuro menggerutu, pasalnya dirinyalah yang berniat menceritakan hal itu tapi nyatanya Sai menyerobotnya.

"Itu hanya legenda." Gumam Neji dingin.

"Hm, bagaimana jadinya kalau cerita legenda bisa terjadi di dunia nyata, ya?" Naruto membayangkan jika ada sepasang kekasih yang hanya dapat bertemu di hari tertentu saja.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja?" sambar Sasuke. ia menyeringai menatap Hinata yang mulai gelagapan.

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Naruto, ia memeluk Hinata erat-erat. "Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Hinata-chan meski hanya sehari." Lanjutnya semakin membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yup, Hinata pingsan.

Shikamaru melirik wanita yang tengah memeluk lututnya. Tersenyum sendiri saat melihat reaksi Naruhina yang menurutnya sederhana dan romantis. Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Setahun sekali, huh?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Otomatis ucapan Shikamaru langsung menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana. Minus Hinata yang tengah pingsan, Naruto yang tengah berusaha menyadarkan Hinata dan Neji yang tengah memarahi Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

Shikamaru tertawa miris. "Bukankah dalam legenda Tanabata, mereka bertemu setahun sekali?" tanya Shikamaru ambigu dan langsung dijawab anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Bagaimana jika mereka berpisah selama 15 tahun?" Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Temari. Melihat hal itu tak ayal semua mata tertuju pada Temari.

Temari merasa aneh ditatap seperti itu. "Apa kau?—" pertanyaan Temari menggantung. Temari masih ragu dengan pemikirannya itu, tapi meskipun begitu dia ingin sekali memastikan. "—Festival Tanabata?" lanjutnya sangat ambigu. Bahkan orang-orang di sana tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Temari. Kecuali Shikamaru tentunya. Dia sangat paham arti dari perkataan Temari.

Tak heran jika IQ Shikamaru 200. Buktinya dia masih mengingat kejadian 15 tahun lalu, meski usianya saat itu masih 6 tahun. Ah, ralat. Shikamaru sempat lupa. Mungkin karena usianya saat itu 6 tahun. Tapi saat ini, dia sepehunya mengingat kejadian itu.

"Uhm, apa kabar, Nee-chan?"

**[Flash Back]**

Musim panas Konoha pada saat festival Tanabata.

"Apa kau tersesat adik kecil?" seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun membungkuk menyamai tinggi badan anak usia 6 tahun.

"Aku? Eh, bukankah kau juga sendirian?" sanggah sang bocah laki-laki berkuncir nanas. Meski terlihat menyangkal raut wajahnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya tengah tersesat.

Gadis kecil bersurai blonde memincingkan tatapannya.

"Uhm.. hiks.. Ano, sebenarnya aku tersesat." Timpal si bocah laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu Nee-chan akan membantumu menemukan orang tuamu." Gadis kecil berkuncir empat—Temari— mengusap lembut pucuk rambut Shikmarau.

Shika mendengus kesal karena diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil. Kau memang anak kecil Shika-chan. Tapi rautnya langsung berubah sumringah saat kakak yang ada di hadapannya itu akan membantunya menemukan orang tuanya. "Benarkah? Apa Nee-chan hapal daerah sini?" tanyanya antusias.

"Eh?" Temari terlihat gelagapan. Pasalnya dirinya baru sekali ke Konoha, "Eto.. Ano.. sebenarnya aku juga tersesat. Tapi Nee-chan akan tetap membantumu menemukan Tou-sanmu." Ucap Temari mencoba untuk bersikap pemberani.

"Are?" Shika menggaruk dagunya bingung. "Jadi, kita tersesat?" tanyanya, ada guratan khawatir di wajah Shika.

Temari mengagguk, ia tertawa canggung dan merasa bersalah karena dirinya juga tersesat tapi malah membantu orang yang tengah tersesat. "Hehehe.. kita sama-sama tersesat." Ujarnya dengan senyuman kikuk.

Keduanya saling bergandengan tangan. Berjalan diantara pengunjung. Shikamaru menarik ujung lengan yukata yang dikenakan Temari. "Ada apa?" tanya Temari menunduk menatap Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin ke sana." Shikamaru menunjuk pohon bambu besar yang ada di tengah-tengah pasar kaget. Temari tersenyum lebar. Dia juga ingin ke sana. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju pohon bambu yang sudah banyak tergantung kertas Tanzaku.

Keduanya menulis permohonan mereka di atas kertas Tanzaku. "Mau menggantungnya bersama?" tawar Temari. Shikamaru mengagguk, keduanya menggantungkan ketas permohonan bersampingan.

"Apa permintaanmu?" Temari melirik ke arah Shikamaru mencoba untuk mengintip. Shikamaru mengetahui tindakan Temari, ia langsung menutupi kertas Tanzaku miliknya.

"Rahasia." Sanggah Shikamaru tersenyum lebar.

Temari langsung menarik diri. Mundur selangkah dari Shikamaru. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut karena gagal melihat permohonan Shikamaru.

"Ayo." Ajak Shikamaru menarik Temari paksa agar Temari tidak mencoba mengintip permohonan orang lain lagi.

Setelah beberapa langkah. Kaki kecil Shikamaru terhenti membuat Temari bertanya-tanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku menemukan orang tuaku." Ucap Shikamaru lantang. Melepaskan genggaman tangan Temari, Shikamaru berlari menerjang ibunya.

"Oka-san, Tou-san.. hiks.." Shikamaru memeluk kaki Ibunya. Shikaku mengangkat Shikamaru ke dalam gendongannya lalu kembali memeluknya. "Kau kemana saja, nak?" tanya Shikaku sedikit mengomel.

"Sudahlah, bukankah sekarang dia sudah ketemu." Sanggah ibu Shikamaru—Yoshino Nara— Shikamaru merenggangkan pelukannya. "Ne, Oka-san. Tadi ada Nee-san yang menolongku." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Nee-san?" ulang Shikaku. Ia mencari-cari orang yang dipanggil Nee-san itu. Shikamaru menunjuk Temari yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Nee-san cantik." Ucap Shikamaru lantang tanpa malu.

Shikaku terkekeh melihat tingkah polos putranya tersebut. Nara sekeluarga menghampiri Temari. "Terimakasih nak, sudah membantu putra kami." Yoshino menepuk-nepuk ujung rambut Temari dengan model rambut ikat empat.

Temari berojigi memberi salam. "Aku melihatnya menangis di tengah pasar, karena itu aku membantunya." Ucap Temari jujur apa adanya. Shikamaru mendengus ia tidak mau seorangpun tahu kalau dirinya menangis terlebih orang tuanya.

"Nee-san bisa meminta bantuan Tou-san untuk menemukan orang tua Nee." Shikamaru turun dari gendongan Shikaku. Menggandeng tangan Temari kemudian menatap Shikaku dengan tatapan memohon.

Shikaku membungkuk menyamai tinggi Shikatema. "Siapa nama margamu? Siapa tahu saja aku mengenal orang tuamu." Tanya Shikaku.

"Sabaku." Ujar Temari. Ia berharap orang tua Shikamaru mengenal orang tuanya.

"Sabaku?" tanya Shikaku pada dirinya sendiri, mengingat orang-orang di Konoha yang bermarga Sabaku. "Separtinya tidak ada marga itu di Konoha." Ujar Shikaku yakin.

Temari tampak murung. Dia takut jika benar-benar berpisah dari orang tuanya.

"Temari!" suara seorang wanita paruh baya terdengar tak jauh dari tempat Temari berdiri. Temari menghadap sosok yang sangat ia kenal. "Oka-san." Sambutnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Keduanya berlari kemudian berpelukan.

Nara sekeluarga hanya turut berbahagia melihat pertemuan antara ibu dan anak itu.

Setelah saling melepas tangis Temari dan ibunya menghampiri Shikamaru lalu berpamitan dengan mereka.

"Tunggu!" cegah Shikamaru menahan tangan Temari.

"Apa Nee-san akan pergi?" tanya Shikamaru seolah tidak rela jika berpisah dengan Temari.

"Uhm." Temari mengagguk. Ia mengusap pundak Shikamaru.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, kan?"

"Pasti." Temari tersenyum. "Tahun depan kita bertemu lagi di sini saat festival Tanabata." Ujar Temari membuat janji.

"Uhm, aku akan menunggu." Sambut Shikamaru sedikit mengagguk.

"Janji?" Temari mengulurkan kelingking kanannya lalu disambut Shikamaru dengan menautkan ke kelingkingnya. "janji!"

"Tahun depan kita bertemu lagi!"

**[End Flash Back]**

"Kau sudah besar!" Temari tersenyum menatap Shikamaru dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Huaa.. sungguh cerita yang mengharukan." Teriak Lee sambil beruraian air mata.

"Sudah 15 tahun berlalu dan kalian masih mengingat janji itu? Pantas saja Shikamaru membenci festival Tanabata, ternyata Temari-san alasan dibalik kenapa dia membenci festival itu." Ino terkagum-kagum setelah mendengar cerita dari Shikamaru dan Temari.

Shikamaru menatap Temari datar. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Shikamaru, ternyata kau bisa romantis juga." Kali ini Sakura yang berteriak memuji kesetian Shikamaru menunggu Temari.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Gaara melirik Shikamaru tajam. Kilatan tak suka muncul dari sudut mata Gaara.

"Benar, kenapa aku juga tidak tahu?" timpal Kankuro. "Nee-san, kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini dari kami?" Tanya Kankuro pada Temari.

"Itu hanya janji anak kecil. Menurutku tidak perlu menceritakannya pada kalian. Kenapa kalian selalu ingin tahu tentang kehidupanku." Jawab Temari. Wajahnya terlihat marah. "I-itu.. Hanya.. Janji konyol yang dibuat olah dua anak kecil." Pekiknya mencoba menghilangkan tatapan intimidasi dari Gaara dan Kankuro.

"Janji anak kecil? Janji konyol yang dibuat dua anak kecil, huh?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit bergumam. Hatinya terasa tertusuk saat mendengar Temari mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku." Temari bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak mau membuat Shikamaru kecewa. Tapi dia juga tidak mau membuat Gaara dan Kankuro semakin mencampuri kehidupannya. Temari sangat bingung.

Shikamaru terkekeh meski sangat hambar. "Mengingat janji itu saja membuatku ingin tertawa." Ujar Shikamaru. Temari terdiam.

Keadaan berubah menjadi canggung. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bersuara.

"Benar." Setelah beberapa menit terdiam akhirnya Temari angkat suara. "Sangat lucu." Sambungnya. Ia berlari meninggalkan pantai setelah mengatakan hal itu. Memasuki Villa kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Temari menangis sejadi-jadinya, entah karena apa?

Shikamaru berdecih. Ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya. Menyendiri di dermaga kecil setidaknya bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Meski pada akhirnya Shikamaru tidak bisa melupakan masa itu. Bahkan dalam mimpinyapun masa lalu itu perputar bagaikan kaset rusak.

* * *

**...TBC...**

* * *

_Gomen ne Fic ini sepertinya jadi aneh karena bingung mau dibawa ke mana genrenya. XD_

_Tadinya sih Vinara mau bikin fic ringan yang diselingi dengan komedi. Tapi sepertinya sangat aneh._

_Sekali lagi Vinara minta maaf kalau fic ini Gaje abis. *Ojigi*_

_Thanks buat yang sudah mampir, baca, Review, Fav, dan follow Fanfic ini. ^o^)/_


	4. Chapter 4 Rasa

_**Tanabata**_

_**Disclaimer **__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Vinara 28**_

_**Pair: Shikamaru N. & Temari**_

_**Genre: Frienship, Romance**_

_**Warning: OOC, AU, Abal, Gaje, EYD & Tanda baca.**_

_**Chapter 4: Rasa**_

* * *

Sehari sebelum festival..

"Ladies, saatnya shoping.." teriak Ino girang. Ia meraih tas selempang berwarna kuning yang tergeletak di atas meja dekat tempat tidur. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau mau kemana sepagi ini, Ino?" tanya Sakura setengah sadar. Kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas bantal.

"Hoam.." Tenten mengusap matanya lalu menatap sekitar dengan tatapan cengo sedetik kemudian ia kembali tertidur.

"I-ino-san se-semangat sekali." Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, meletakkan handuk di batang besi jemuran yang terletak di dekat jendela.

"Tentu saja, hari ini kita semua akan ber-singgle-ria." Ino merangkul pundak Hinata, masih penuh semangat.

"Eh? Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Hinata gelagapan.

"Hari ini kita akan pergi berbelanja tanpa didampingi para pria." Bisik Ino di telinga Hinata sedikit menyeringai.

"O-owh.. aku kira kau menyuruh kita memutuskan pacar-pacar kita." Jawab Hinata polos. Ino menepuk jidatnya karena tingkat kepolosan Hinata.

"Oh ya, dimana Temari?" tanya Ino karena sedari tadi dia tidak melihat wujud Temari.

"Dia ada di balkon atas. Sejak kejadian malam itu Temari-san terus saja melamun." Terang Hinata.

Ino menghela napas panjang. "Hinata, kau bangunkan mereka, aku akan menemui Temari." Ino melesat keluar dari kamar wanita menuju tempat dimana Temari berada.

.

"Masih memikirkan Shikamaru?" Ino bersandar di dinding dekat bangku yang diduduki Temari. Temari menoleh sesaat kemudian kembali memandangi hamparan pantai di balkon atas.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Ino penasaran. Ino duduk di sebelah Temari, menatapnya lekang-lekang.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Temari datar. "Aku bingung." Lanjutkan, Temari menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut yang ia peluk.

"Apa yang kau bingungkan? Dia menunggumu selama 15 tahun, kan? Bukankah itu waktu yang cukup panjang untuk menguji kesetiaan?"

Temari menggeleng. "Aku melihat keraguan di matanya. Aku takut dia mengaggapku tengah mempermainkannya. Aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk menemuinya. Bahkan aku melupakan janji itu, sedangkan dia? Dia terus saja menunggu. Aku merasa sudah menjadi orang jahat. Lagi pula, aku tidak tahu jika dia mengaggap serius janji itu dan sekarang dia berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi orang bodoh karena menungguku."

"Ini bukan salahmu Temari-san. Lagi pula semua orang pasti berpikir seperti itu juga, bahkan saat itu usia kalian masih kecil jadi wajar saja kalau kau melupakan sebuah janji." Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung Temari yang tengah bergetar.

"Aku kira memang seperti itu. Hal wajar yang bisa dimaklumi. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa sakit saat dia mengatakan bahwa janji itu hanya lelucon. Agghhrr.. aku bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang mengaggap semua ini hanya lelucon konyol? Aku tidak rela jika dia mengaggap semua itu hanya janji kosong tapi sebelumnya meski tanpa kusadari aku sudah mengaggap semua itu hanya janji konyol."

Ino terdiam, dia tahu permasalahannya hanyalah ada pada pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Menutupi semua dengan keegoisan. "Memangnya kenapa dengan masa lalu? Bukankah yang terpenting adalah perasaan masa sekarang?" gumam Ino.

Temari mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Ino.

"Apa dulu kau mempunyai perasaan pada Shikamaru?" tanya Ino serius. Temari menggeleng. "Lalu, apa sekarang kau mempunyai perasaan pada Shikamaru?" Temari terdiam, dia tidak menggeleng maupun mengagguk.

"Sebelumnya kau juga pernah bilang kalau kau merasa pernah bertemu dengan Shikamaru juga, kan? Bukankah itu artinya tanpa sadar kau masih menyimpan kenangan itu di otakmu meski saat itu kalian tidak saling menyukai meski kalian hanya bertemu beberapa jam saja, meski kalian hanya mengucap sebuah janji sederhana. Aku yakin takdir sudah mengikat kalian, buktinya kau merasa pernah melihat Shikamaru sebelumnya meski kau tidak mengingat kapan dan di mana." Ino tersenyum, ia menepuk pundak Temari pelan.

"Tanya pada hatimu, Temari-san. Mungkin saja janji masa lalumu itu menuntunmu pada perasaanmu saat ini."

Temari menarik Ino dalam pelukannya. "Terimakasih, aku sudah merasa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya."

Ino menghela napas panjang, senyuman lebar terpatri di bibirnya. "Mau lebih baikan lagi?" tanya Ino. Temari menoleh menanggapi ucapan Ino. "Ikutlah dengan kami." Ajak Ino kembali pada rencana awal yaitu merayu Temari agar mau bergabung dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. "Uhm." Temari mengagguk menyetujui.

**~oOo~**

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Para wanita yang akan berteriak histeris saat melihat barang bermerek dengan discont miring. Jangan kaget jika mereka sudah mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan ini sampai tujuh kali putaran. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan fisik yang kuat terlebih uang yang banyak untuk memenuhi hasrat shoping mereka.

"Tinggal satu lagi yang belum kita beli." Teriak Tenten sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke arah toko pakaian tradisional. Semua mengagguk setuju.

Yup, Yukata untuk perayaan Tanabata mereka. Meski festival itu tidak seramai festival lainnya, tapi kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya karena mereka sudah mendengar bahwa daerah tempat liburan kali ini tengah mengadakan festival besar-besaran. Mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal itu tentunya.

Dasar wanita. Benar kata Shikamaru, 'Wanita itu merepotkan.'

"Huachim." Shikamaru menggosok hidungnya yang memerah sambil mengeratkan selimutnya, kembali terlelap di atas tempat tidur.

"Oi, Shika? Mau sapai kapan kau terus tidur?" Naruto menggoyang-goyangnya tubuh Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menjawab dengan sedikit erangan.

"Aku kira orang yang sedang patah hati akan susah tidur. Ternyata teori itu tidak berlaku untukmu." Cibir Naruto.

"Urusai!" teriak Shikamaru sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam selimut tebal.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Temari-nee, Shikamaru?" tanya Gaara dengan nada datarnya. Shikamaru mengintip dari balik selimut. "Tidak!"

"Eh? Kau jangan main-main dengan kakakku Nanas!" teriak Kankuro, ia melompat langsung menindih tubuh Shikamaru.

"Itaii.. siapa yang main-main? Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak!" teriak Shikamaru sambil melempar tubuh Kankuro yang tengah menindihnya.

"Lidahmu berkata tidak tapi wajahmu berkata iya." Sambar Gaara, ia menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Shikamaru geram, ingin rasanya dia mengusir semua penghuni kamar ini lalu menguncinya dan melanjutkan tidurnya. "Sebenarnya apa mau kalian, huh?" bentak Shikamaru. Semua terdiam.

"Aku bilang 'Tidak' kalian memojokanku untuk bilang 'iya' tapi jika aku bilang 'iya' kalian akan memojokan Temari!"

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil Temari-nee dengan nama depannya?" potong Gaara.

Shikamaru tersentak, ternyata tanpa sadar dia sudah menyebut nama depan Temari dengan lantang. "Ma-maksudku Sabaku-san."

"Hmm.." Gaara menyipitkan matanya.

"Jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu." Shikamaru melempar bantal ke wajah Gaara persis seperti seorang gadis yang tengah merajuk.

"Lihatlah kau bertingkah malu-malu." Kali ini Kankuro yang memojokkan Shikamaru. Naruto memilih diam, dia tidak mau mengurusi urusan keluarga orang lain. Ya, kluarga. Jika Shikamaru benar-benar mencintai Temari maka cepat atau lambat mereka bertiga akan menjadi keluarga.

"Kalian memaksaku untuk berkata 'Iya', kan?" akal sehat Shikamaru mulai tak karuan. Ah, untuk apa Kankuro dan Gaara memaksa Shikamaru, bukankah mereka melarang Temari untuk pacaran. "Setelah aku berkata 'Iya, aku mencintai Sabaku-san,' kalian akan menjadikan alasan untuk menjauhkanku dengan Sabaku-san, kan?" cerocos Shikamaru.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Ia baru sadar kalau Shikamaru si tuan paling pintar tidak benar-benar pintar. Kenapa Shikamaru bisa mempunyai pikiran layaknya alur sinetron di salah satu negara bagian asia tenggara itu?

"Kau pikir kita punya hak untuk menjauhkan Temari-nee darimu?" sambung Kankuro.

"Bukankah kalian melarang Temari untuk pacaran?"

Gaara terkekeh. "kau kira kita berdua orang tua Temari-nee? Kita hanya menjaga agar tidak ada orang yang mempermainkannya, bukan berarti melarangnya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain." Ujar Gaara sedikit mencibit. "Ah, kau menyebut Temari-nee dengan nama depannya lagi. Bukankah hubungan tidak sedekat itu." Gaara menyeringai.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal. "Urusai."

"Masih belum mengaku, huh?"

"Aku tidak tahu.."

**~oOo~**

Malam festival. Semua gadis berdandan di kamar mereka. Gelak tawa dan candaan mereka sampai terdengar ke telinga para pria yang tengah menunggu mereka di ruang tengah sambil sesekali mengumpat karena gadis-gadis itu terlalu lama.

"Mereka krauk.. sedang berdandan krauk.. apa sedang arisan? Krauk.." Tanya Chouji mulutnya penuh dengan keripik kentang. Yukata merah bata dengan corak melingkar-lingkar yang ia kenakan sedikit terkena remahan keripik. Chouji melepaskan obi di perutnya tersebut karena merasa sangat sempit.

"Mereka pasti sedang berdandan yang terbaik untuk kita." Jawab Naruto sambil membayangkan akan berduaan dengan Hinata lalu memohon permintaan bersama. Yukata yang dipakai Naruto adalah yukata pemberian dari Hinata. Hinata sengaja memilihkan warna senada dengannya, yaitu warna biru muda corak garis patah-patah berwarna biru tua dengan obi hitam.

"Untuk kita?" Ulang Lee seolah menegaskan bahwa ada laki-laki yang tak mempunyai pasangan diantara mereka. "Ehom, apa benar untuk kita?" timpal Kiba.

Naruto tersentak "Eh! Bukan begitu maksudku." Wajah Naruto terlihat kelabakan.

Shino, Kiba, Lee, Kankuro, Sai, Chouji, menatap Naruto seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Itu salah kalian kenapa tidak membawa pasangan." Naruto meneguk ludah berisiap untuk kabur.

"Naruto... kau mau mati?!"

"Tidak mau!" Naruto lari menerjang kumpulan pria jones. Shikamaru menghela nafas bosan melihat adegan kekanak-kanakan tersebut. "Medokusai."

Brukk!

Naruto menabrak tubuh Sakura yang kebetulan sudah turun dari tangga. Dengan cekatan Sakura menarik telinga Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan, baka? Kau membuat yukataku kusut."

"Itataii.. Hinata-chan, tolong aku." Rengek Naruto meminta bantuan sang kekasih. Hinata mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada, tak tega juga melihat kekasihnya teraniaya seperti itu. Tapi Hinata tak kuasa untuk melarang Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, lepaskan dobe." Pria ber-yukata Biru gelap dengan obi berwarna merah, mendekati Sakura lalu meraih pinggang yang sudah dililit Obi besar berwarna merah marun, senada dengan obi miliknya. "Sa-sasuke-kun." Sakura menunduk, sifatnya langsung berubah 180 drajad saat di hadapan uchiha bungsu itu. Yukata berwarna merah muda dan corak sakura hitam membalut tubuh Sakura.

"Hinata-chan.." Naruto mengaduh, mimik mukanya ia buat-buat seolah jeweran dari Sakura tadi benar-benar menyakitinya.

"Naruto-kun jangan manja." Sialnya bukanya mendapat perlakuan mesra tapi malah dapat gertakan dari Hinata. Wanita yang saat ini mengenakan yukata berwarna biru muda dengan corak lavender menunduk merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak Naruto. Kedua jemarinya ia mainkan kembali di depan obi berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Gomen.." gumam Naruto. Tak seharusnya dia bersikap manja hanya karena hal kecil, lagi pula mereka tengah berada di depan orang banyak, karena itu Hinata merasa sedikit malu meski hanya memanggil 'Naruto-kun.' Dengan suara yang sedikit manja.

Hinata mengagguk pelan. "Yare-yare, kau selalu saja begitu." Sambung Tenten mencibir Naruto. Naruto nyengir lebar meski masih menggoda Hinata dengan mencolek lengannya.

"Apa semua sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum!" Ino menyela dari atas anak tangga kemudian berjalan menuruninya menuju sang kekasih yang tengah terpesona akan kecantikannya.

"Belum?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengabsen seluruh pasukannya. Ternyata masih ada satu orang yang belum hadir.

Yukata kuning cerah bermotif kelopak bunga berwarna kuning pucat membuat Ino terlihat begitu fres. "Uhm, Temari-san sedang memilih diantara dua yukata yang ia beli." Ujar Ino.

"Kalau tidak salah dia memilih dua tipe yukata yang berbeda." Timpal Tenten sembari mendekati Neji.

Sakura turut mengagguk. "Dia membeli yukata berwarna hitam kelam dengan corak mawar berwarna merah darah tampak sangat glamor sedangkan yukata satunya lagi berwarna kuning cerah dan bercorak bunga matahari, jika dia memakai yukata yang kedua dia akan terlihat lebih muda, bahkan akan terlihat sebaya dengan kita." Sakura mengerling ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membuang tatapannya. "Medokusai." Gumam Shikamaru. Yukata yang Shikamaru kenakan berwarna Hijau tua kehitaman polos dengan obi Hitam.

Tap tap tap..

Suara Geta yang digunakan Temari membuat yang lainnya terdiam kemudian secara bersamaan menatap Temari.

Temari sedikit malu ditatap seperti itu. Yukata yang ia kenakan adalah yukata pertama. Berwarna Hitam, bercorak mawar besar mengelilingi ujung lengan dan ujung yukata Temari. Obi merah semakin mempercantik tubuh yang kini terlihat sangat dewasa sekaligus terlihat elegan. Sebuah Hanakazami berwarna senada dengan obi menancap di rambut Temari yang sengaja ia gelung ke samping kiri dan hanya menyisakan beberapa anak rambut yang menggantung di dekat telinga kanan.

Ah! Temari saat ini nampak seperti Geisha moderen hanya saja dia tidak memakai make up bedak putih layaknya geisha. Tapi bibir berwarna merah marun menjadikannya layaknya geisha sungguhan. 'cantik.' Itulah kata yang mereka lontarkan untuk Temari.

Kecuali Shikamaru, ia tak suka dandanan Temari yang semakin membuat dirinya terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Ayo!" Sasuke memandu semuanya menuju pusat pasar kaget yang digelar secara dadakan tersebut. Semuanya terlihat menikmati acara tersebut.

Mereka berpencar mengelilingi kedai-kedai kecil yang menjual makanan tradisional dan juga permainan.

Shikamaru memisahkan dirinya dari grombolan pria jones. Ia memilih berjalan sendiri dari pada harus mendengar curhatan mereka yang sangat memilukan. Shikamaru masih membayangkan wajah Temari yang terlihat tegas sekaligus elegan. Mendengus kesal, ingin sekali ia protes tapi siapakah dirinya? Dia tidak punya kuasa untuk mengatur Temari.

"Are, aku dimana?" tanpa sadar Shikamaru sudah berjalan sangat jauh. Kini dia berada di tempat yang sangat sepi. Tempat sepi ya? Sepertinya tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur.

Temari sedari tadi merasa tidak nyaman ditatap oleh para pria yang tak dikenalnya. Bahkan ada yang sampai mendekatinya dan menggodanya untung saja Temari gadis yang tegas. Dengan gamblang ia menolak semua ajakan pria-pria tersebut.

Seharusnya Temari tidak melamun tadi. dia menggerutu menyesali keteledorannya, karena terlalu memikirkan Shikamaru yang mengabaikannya bahkan tidak memberi penilaian sedikitpun atas penampilannya saat ini membuat Temari lengah. Ia terpisah dari rombongan Gaara, Ino dan Kankuro.

"Apa sudah menjadi kebiasaanku tersesat ditempat yang ramai?" gumam Temari sangat sedih. Ia tidak ingin kejadian 15 tahun lalu terulang kembali. Akan sangat tidak menyenangkan jika menghabiskan malam hanya seorang diri.

"Tersesat, nona?"

Temari mengabaikan suara pria yang bertanya di belakangnya. Ia terus berjalan seolah ingin menjauh dari pria tersebut. Sosok itu sedikit menyeringai. Berdehem sebentar kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Temari. Temari meronta tanpa mengetahui siapa sosok pria tersebut.

"Deja vu?"

Temari terbelalak mendapati Shikamaru tengah menggenggam tangannya. Perasaan bahagia bercampur haru memenuhi rongga dada Temari. Ia senang akhirnya bertemu dengan salah satu temannya. Terutama bertemu dengan Shikamaru, setidaknya ini moment yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada Shikamaru.

"Apa kabar Nee-san? Senang bertemu denganmu setelah 15 tahun tidak bertemu." Tepat! Ini adalah hari dimana mereka bertemu 15 tahun yang lalu.

Temari menunduk. Kata-kata Shikamaru mengingatkannya akan kesalahan yang ia lakukan karena tidak menepati janjinya.

"Gomen ne, Nara-san. Aku tidak menepati janjiku." Ucap Temari lirih. Ada nada bergetar dari suaranya.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia sadar janji 15 tahun lalu tidak perlu diungkit bahkan tidak perlu menyalahkan siapapun karena itu hanya janji dari seorang anak kecil yang masih dangkal pengetahuan akan cinta. "Tidak apa-apa." Meski samar tapi Temari dapat mendengar desiran halus dari bibir Shikamaru.

Temari mendongak menatap Shikamaru dalam-dalam. Tidak ada tatapan kekecewaan lagi di sana. "Apa kau tersesat lagi?" tanya Temari sedikit bercanda. Shikamaru tersenyum simpul. Ia mengagguk. "Kau harus menemukan keluargaku lagi, Nee-san." Ucap Shikamaru membalas Temari.

Temari menggerutu. "Jangan panggil aku Nee-san. Aku bukan kakakmu."

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Temari-san, boleh?"

Temari tersentak, nafasnya tersenggal. Ia melempar tatapannya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan seburat merah yang menghias pipinya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar tadi? Shikamaru baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"Jika kau tidak mau aku tidak akan memaksanya, Sabaku-san." Shikamaru menggaruk pangkal lehernya. Entah kenapa udara di sini tiba-tiba memanas. Musim panas kali ini sepertinya terasa sangat panas dan semakin panas, ingin rasanya ia menggeram dan mengeluh.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gumam Temari sangat pelan sampai-sampai Shikamaru harus bertanya, "Nani?"

Temari meremas ujung lengan yukatanya. "Aku bilang tidak apa-apa jika kau mau memanggilku dengan nama Temari." Wajah Temari benar-benar memerah saat ini.

Shikamaru harus mengambil langka pertama sekarang juga, kalau tidak maka semuanya akan sia-sia. Dengan keberanian yang hanya setengah, Shikamaru kembali meraih telapak tangan Temari.

"Yosh, Temari. Ayo kita cari mereka." Ajak Shikamaru menuntun Temari untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya. Temari mengagguk, diam-diam ia tersenyum.

"Hi Nona, mau berkencan denganku?" meskipun sekarang ada Shikamaru yang tengah menggandeng Temari tapi masih saja ada pria-pria yang menggoda Temari.

Shikamaru sengaja menghentikan langkahnya, hatinya terasa sesak entah karena apa. Shikamaru menatap pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Hey bocah, kau menantangku?" ujar pria tersebut.

"Bocah?" ulang Shikamaru. "Asal kau tahu saja. Wanita yang kau goda ini adalah pacarku."

Blush!

Wajah Temari semakin memerah tapi ia segera tersadar, saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bulshing. Ia menarik lengan Shikamaru. "Sudahlah Shikamaru, jangan ladeni mereka." Temari tanpa sadar menyebut nama depan Shikamaru. Shikamaru terpatung dan dengan tanpa perlawanan ia mengikuti Temari yang tengah menariknya paksa menjauh dari pria-pria hidung belang tersebut.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Shikamaru langsung melepas genggaman tangan Temari. Temari kaget karena tindakan Shikamaru. Ada apa?

"Aku tidak suka." Ujar Shikamaru datar.

Temari menunduk. "Maaf, apa kau tidak suka aku menarikmu?" Shikamaru menggeleng. Temari menahan napas "Apa karena aku memanggil namamu?" Temari baru tersadar kalau dia memanggil Shikamaru dengan nama depannya. Temari berojigi "Gomen."

"Bukan itu!" gertak Shikamaru sedikit tertahan. Ia takut jika Temari mengaggap Shikamaru tengah marah. Mungkin saat ini Shikamaru memang terlihat tengah marah, tapi tidak! Dia tidak marah, dia hanya cemburu.

"Lalu apa?" Temari menatap mata Shikamaru dalam-dalam. Ah! Shikamaru tak kuasa ditatap seperti itu. Entah setan apa yang tengah merasukinya.

Shikamaru menarik belakang kepala Temari dan juga pinggang Temari lalu melumat bibir merah Temari.

Temari tersentak, ia langsung mendorong tubuh Shikamaru. Lipstic merah membekas di bibir Shikamaru tanda bahwa bibir mereka benar-benar terpaut tadi. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Temari tergagap.

"Aku tidak suka karena dandananmu terlihat lebih dewasa dariku. Terlebih bibir merahmu. Aku tidak suka jika aku hanya dianggap bocah. Aku tidak suka jika wanita yang kusukai digoda orang lain di depan mataku sendiri."

Temari membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Terlalu shock atas pengakuan Shikamaru membuat Temari terpatung sesaat.

"Maaf." Sambung Shikamaru merasa bahwa Temari tergangu atas pengakuannya, terlebih ciuman yang ia curi.

Temari terkikik pelan. "Kau cemburu?" tanya Temari dengan suara lembutnya. Sebutar merah masih kentara di pipinya.

Shikamaru berubah jadi kikuk, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Mengingat hal yang sudah ia lakukan semakin membuatnya malu untuk menatap wajah Temari.

Temari menyentuh pergelangan tangan Shikamaru halus, meskipun begitu sentuhan itu berhasil membuat Shikamaru tersentak kemudian berbalik menatap Temari yang tengah menunduk dengan rona merahnya. Ah, dia terlihat sangat manis.

"Aku juga tidak suka." Gumam Temari. "Aku tidak suka dengan dandanan ini karena terlihat lebih dewasa darimu, aku tidak suka seseorang memanggilmu bocah, aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang menggodaku terlebih saat bersamamu, aku ingin mereka memahami bahwa aku berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang pria bukan bocah. Karena aku—"

Greb!

Shikamaru menarik Temari ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu.."

"Eh?"

"Kau pikir Ino yang sangat cerewet itu tidak menceritakan semuanya? Telingaku sampai panas mendengar ocehannya. Dia bilang aku harus lembut bla..bla.. bla.. harus berani bla.. bla.. bla.. ah, aku lupa apa saja yang dia ceritakan." Shikamaru menghentikan ocehannya karena Temari hanya diam dalam pelukannya. Ia meregangkan pelukan untuk menatap Temari.

"Setelah liburan selesai aku harus pulang ke Suna." Akunya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terdiam, dia sekarang tahu kenapa Temari terlihat tidak terlalu senang atas pengakuannya. Shikamaru mengusap ujung rambut Temari. "Bukankah kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Temari mengagguk. "Tahun depan aku akan pindah ke Konoha. Kita bisa bertemu lagi saat Tanabata Tahun depan." Eh? Temari merasa pernah mengatakan kalimat itu sebelumnya. Deja vu?

Shikamaru mengagguk. "Uhm, aku akan menunggumu. Dan kali ini kalau kau sampai mengingkari janjimu aku akan menculikmu. Aku tidak mau jika harus menunggu 15 tahun lagi."

Temari terkikik, ia memukul perut Shikamaru sedikit keras, "Gaara dan Kankuro pasti langsung membunuhmu jika kau sampai berani menculikku."

"Ah benar, apa lebih baik biarkan saja kau di Suna, ya?" gumam Shikamaru berpura-pura takut dengan Gaara dan Kankuro. Temari mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "kalau begitu aku tidak akan ke Konoha lagi." Rajuk Temari.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu! Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputmu." Shikamaru ikut ngambek.

"Nara-san..!" Pekik Temari marah.

"Jangan panggil aku Nara, panggil aku Shikamaru. Aku tidak mau kau memanggilku dengan nama margaku."

"E-eh? Uhm.." Temari langsung bungkam.

**~oOo~**

"Apa permintaanmu?" Temari mencoba mengintip Tanzaku Shikamaru. Sekali lagi Shikamaru menutupi tulisan Tanzakunya. "Rahasia!"

Lagi dan lagi, semua terasa seperti deja vu.

"Itu mereka!" teriak Ino dari kejauhan. Semua teman-teman yang sudah berkumpul menghampiri Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama Temari-nee?" tanya Gaara menyelidik. Ia menyipitkan matanya menatap dalam-dalam wajah mengantuk Shikamaru.

"Kita bertemu tadi saat kita sama-sama tersesat." Jawab Shikamaru datar. Dia tidak mau diintrogasi.

"Kalian tidak melakukan apapun, kan?" kali ini Kankuro yang melontarkan pertanyaan aneh sekaligus mengejutkan. Terutama bagi Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Tidak!" jawab Shikamaru masih terlihat tenang. Tentunya ekspresi wajah yang shikamaru tunjukan tidak membuat mereka bertanya lebih lanjut. Jika saja mereka mau melihat ekspresi wajah Temari yang sudah tegang dan memerah, pasti mereka tidak akan percaya ucapan Shikamaru.

"Sudah-sudah. Apa kalian mau berkelahi di tengah pasar?" Sasuke memisahkan dua mahluk yang kini tengah menghimpit Shikamaru. "Sekarang ayo kita pulang! Besok pagi kita harus kembali ke Konoha." Ujar Sasuke selaku pemimpin kelompok.

Semua mengagguk lalu mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu, tanpa ada cekcok mulut dan adu deathglear.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Shikamaru memakai lipstick merah." Ujar Ino polos.

"EEEEHHH?!"

**END**

.

.

**Owari..**

"Menikahlah denganku!" Shikamaru menyodorkan kotak Hitam, di dalamnya ada dua buah cincin berlian dengan beda ukuran.

Temari tertegun akan keindahan kedua cincin tersebut. Tanpa ragu dia meraih kotak tersebut lalu memakainya. "Indah sekali.." pujinya.

"Bagaimana?"

"EH? Apa?" tanya Temari polos.

"Bagaimana dengan lamaranku? Apa aku diterima?" Shikamaru mendengus.

"Hm, kau terlalu cepat 100 tahun, nak." Ujar Temari santai. "Aku akan menerimamu jika kau melamarku dengan memakai jas." Lanjutnya merendahkan Shikamaru. Tentunya Shikamaru tahu arti kata 'Melamarku dengan memakai Jas.' Yang artinya Shikamaru harus memiliki pekerjaan dengan gajih tinggi dan kedudukan tinggi. Temari tidak matre, dia hanya realistis.

"Kejam sekali." Grutu Shikamaru. Ia sadar dirinya terlalu cepat melamar Temari. Baru kemarin Shikamaru menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan sekarang ia tengah mencari satu pekerjaan yang cocok dengannya. Tentunya pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya santai dan tidak merepotkan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terbutakan oleh cinta. Aku mau kau meraih kesuksesan terlebih dahulu baru kau boleh menikahiku." Temari masih menimang-nimang cincin yang kini ada di jari manisnya.

"Medokusai."

Temari melihat kekecewaan di mata Shikamaru. "Atau kau mau aku adukan pada bibi? Bibi bilang, jika kau mesih belum mendapat pekerjaan sudah berani melamarku maka bibi yang akan memarahimu." Temari tersenyum lebar.

Sejak Temari pindah ke Konoha, dia jadi semakin dekat dengan keluarga Nara.

"Kalian berdua kompak sekali." Shikamaru makin murung.

"Paman Shikaku juga bilang padaku, jika kau belum mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik maka paman akan bertanggung jawab dengan mencarikan pria baik untukku. Dia mengatakan itu dengan wajah menyesal, kalau sudah seperti itu aku harus menuruti perintahnya."

"Kalian kejam." Shikamaru pundung, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lipatan tangannya.

"Kau itu pintar tapi pemalas. Jika kau mau berusaha lebih keras pasti kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus." Temari menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru. Tak jauh dari sana ada dua orang tengah mengintip sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Temari. Temari membalas dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungguh calon mertua dan calon menantu yang kompak. Kalau tidak seperti itu mungkin Shikamaru masih terus bermalas-malasan untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Karena dorongan sekaligus anacaman dari Temari, akhirnya Shikamaru menjadi seorang direktur di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Tentunya semua itu didapat dengan usaha keras selama bertahun-tahun. Temari juga meraih impiannya sebagai bisnis woman yang sukses.

Dan akhirnya setelah lamaran ke sekian, Shikamaru bisa menikahi Temari di usianya yang ke 32 tahun.

**FIN**

* * *

_**HAPPY SHIKATEMA DAY EVENT.**_

Akhirnya Fic ini selesai juga. Meski ceritanya sangat kacau. Gomen kalau feelnya kurang dapet. ^^ semoga OTP-ku yang satu ini akan selalu bersama selamanya. Aamiin..

Terimasih buat yang sudah mengikuti FF ini dari awal Chapter. *Ojigi*

Thanks for: **Sabaku Yusvirades, Ara Uchiha, Febri Faven, Rainy Elfath, Topeng Lolli Kura, Gray Areader, Endo wewe, Alwas Naruhina, EdraPrimaa, Guest.**

Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini. ^^/


End file.
